


News and Macarons at 11

by ArisenFromNightmares



Category: Black Rock Shooter - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisenFromNightmares/pseuds/ArisenFromNightmares
Summary: Kagari makes cookies while watching the news.





	News and Macarons at 11

Kagari Izuriha was a girl of simple desires: Spending time with her friends, making sweets in the kitchen, these were but two of her favorite activities, and a much welcome distraction from the latest happening in her city.

“ _Judging from witness reports, a group of criminals are outside Hanzuki Mall and demanding a ransom of twenty million yen to ensure the return of the hostages trapped inside.”_ Another day, another crisis, it seemed like these things were beginning to occur with an alarming regularity with every year that passed which made the blonde heavily consider studying abroad. _“Police have yet to directly engage the criminals due to the threat of explosives wired throughout the building, government officials have yet to issue a statement in regard to paying the ransom.”_

She would sigh dejectedly and whisper a prayer, that mall was a favorite for Mato and Yomi and she was worried that they had decided to pick today to go somewhere different then their usual arcade spot. “There’s only one way for this to possibly end, and I really hope I’m wrong about it.” Kagari decided to put her focus elsewhere, deciding to gather the ingredients needed to make macarons, figuring that if her friends were smart and stayed away from the mall it would be prudent for her not to show up empty-handed. “I’m sure that the authorities have everything well in hand, yes..I’m sure that everyone will be okay.”

Despite how confident she wanted to sound at that moment, the young woman still couldn’t help but steal a glance over at the small television set up inside the kitchen. Still nothing from the government, and only a growing list of demands from the kidnappers would only cause her to grow more anxious even as she set her cookie tray inside the oven.

“I’m sure they’re okay, they probably picked somewhere more fun-ooh there’s that new theme park that opened up downtown. If I know Mato, there’s no way she’d ever turn down a ride on a roller coaster!” Kagari would quickly type out a test to the black-haired girl, anxious to get a quick reply as she spared herself another look at the television screen. The news anchor from before had interrupted a commercial that had been playing, the scene on the television screen shifting back to the mall as things had taken a sudden and extreme change.

“ _It seems a costumed vigilante has engaged the criminals, whoever it is- he seems to be completely invulnerable to bullets! Just **what** is that costume made of?!” _ The camera would struggle to keep up with the action as the newcomer swatted aside the criminals stupid enough to open fire upon him, one of them even letting out a frightened scream before hitting the windshield of a parked convertible. “ _Such senseless brutality does this costumed do-gooder have no respect for others’ property?”_

The fair-haired woman would groan in disgust as the newscaster proceeded to rant about the overall lack of respect in the youth of today, immediately changing the channel to a rival news network to keep up with the action.

“ _Don’t get any closer freak! This is a deadman switch, if’n I were to let go then all those people inside go up into pieces.”_ She would watch on as the costumed crusader had stopped moving toward his target, her hands gripping the countertop tensely, the officers on the scene were even shouting for him to back off. “ _Now, why don’t you be a good little monkey and git along!”_

It didn’t seem like there was any other feasible choice but to give into the criminal’s demands, Kagari shaking her head despondently as she turned to check on the macarons baking in the oven. Frowning as she noticed they were still a fair bit away from being ready.

“ _GYAAAHHH!!!”_ The scream would cause her to whirl around quickly, her eyes widening in horror as she saw the vigilante standing over the remaining criminal, only the latter was now missing the hand holding the deadman switch and being swarmed by police. “ _M-my hand, how did you even do that? I didn’t see no sword!”_ Kagari would go silent as she watched the costumed individual vault onto the roof of the mall before running off past the camera’s field of vision.

“Man, this city’s gone to hell in a hand basket.”

Kagari would sigh as the news faded off into a commercial as she decided to check in on her cookies once more, this time they were perfectly colored and ready to be snacked upon. 


End file.
